1. Field
The invention relates to a backlight unit, a display device having the same, and a digital information display (“DID”) system having a plurality of the display devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a backlight unit having improved brightness uniformity, a display apparatus having the backlight unit, and a DID system having a plurality of the display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device is classified into a self-emissive type display device that self-emits a light and a non-self-emissive type display device that requires a separate light source to emit the light. As the non-self-emissive type display device, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an electrophoretic display device, an electrowetting display device, etc., are used.
The non-self-emissive type display device includes a display panel controlling a transmittance of the light incident thereto and a backlight unit which generates and provides the light to the display panel.
As the market demand for narrow bezel display panels continues to increase, a width of a non-display area of the display panels (otherwise referred to as a bezel) is reduced. Due to the reduction in width of the bezel, an available space is insufficient to accommodate components of the backlight unit which generates and provides light to the display panels.